Vocally Inclined
by Cartoonatic Parker
Summary: The Glee Project cast is now a new Glee Club at Figaro High. And they are up against New Directions. Sure, their Glee Club may be new at this, but they might have a chance. Vocally Inclined IS the Glee Project
1. A New Glee Club?

**A/N: This is my first FanFic, and I should probably give some warnings. It doesn't actually revolve around New Directions, but the Glee Project cast (Whom I am think of calling "Vocally Inclined" because they only want to be accepted for their vocal talent). It's rated T just in case. Because of language, adult content (Probably not sexual, but mentions of it) and I'm not sure if Homosexuality should be in the warning, but it's just in case. I also have some Original Character in this.**

**I do not own any contents of Glee or Glee Projects, nor do I own the songs used or mentioned. I own nothing except for my characters and the plot. And I barely own the plot. I'm only going to type all this once because I cannot type all this again.**

~West McKinley High School~

It was about a week when the Glee Club started back up in McKinley high, and it didn't start like a jewel. Mr Schuester walked in with papers in his hands and a glum look masking his face. The visible papers had music notes and lyrics of recent pop hits for the kids.

The students were gathered around the cold metal chairs talking about their summer, and swearing this time they will win this year. When they spotted Mr Schuester come in with a frown and worried eyes leaning by the piano, they all rushed and sat down in their seats. Finn and Rachel, the leaders of the team and a couple again sat next to each other. Former cheerios Quinn; Santana; and Brittany sat together with their arms crossed and one leg over the other.

The couples would sit next to their mate and waited patiently to speak. Will Schuester waited for them to get situated and quiet before he straightened up and pulled out a piece of paper under music sheets.

"New Directions, I may have some bad news." Will started soft but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You ran out of vests?" Brittany asked, referring to how their first day back and he's wearing a blue powder button up over his _Crossing Rhodes_ Broadway T-Shirt.

He shook his head, "No Brittany," He snapped the paper and read it aloud, "Dear New Directions of West McKinley High School, we thought it'd be courteous to inform you that Figaro High School has formed a new glee club named, Vocally Inclined."

The room filled with overlapping chatter.

"A new glee club?" Finn repeated in disbelief, not knowing how to react. In fact, no one knew how to react.

Rachel started, "But that- that means,"

"That means we have more competition which means we have to work harder than ever." Mr Schuester finished before grabbing the sheet music and set lists and passing them out to the students who were still chatting amongst each other.

A new glee club?

**A/N: First chapter, doesn't really show much, but how does the idea so far sound? (It takes place during Season 3, but it probably won't go much into New Directions story line.) Later I'm going to add some Warbler action and you'll get to see more of the Glee Project cast and my OC. But are you up for the idea? Please review. I do allow criticism and ideas, I'd actually appreciate it. And I apologize that my Author notes are longer than the story, so I'm going to shut up now.**


	2. Pretty Fine for a First Day

~Figaro High School~

Being in a different district as West McKinley, their classes started a little later. But it was still the same as any other school. Hugs traveled from student to student. People explaining what they did over the summer, others explaining how they can't remember their summer. And those who had nothing to talk pointed out how they repainted the school. The lockers now patterned with a gold, black, and indigo, the school's spirit colors.

The crowded hallways scared the new students and freshman. It was like walking into a shark tank. Even for McKynleigh Abraham, a new student from western Kentucky who had recently moved to Ohio. No one really noticed her. They were either to busy talking their friends' ears off our sucking each others face.

She swiftly but calmly walked over to her indigo locker. Making sure it was correct, she took a quick look at her paper she got from the office and determined this was it. She opened it up quickly with a loud bang, but luckily didn't catch anyone's attention. McKynleigh placed her books and notepads in their spots. Then grabbed some pencils from a small make-up bag and placed it into her purse. Then slammed it and placed its lock on.

When McKynleigh turned around, she came into a state of shock when someone was standing right behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle ya'." The boy spoke with a foreign European accent, "Are ya' alright?"

McKynleigh couldn't hold back a giggle then cleared her throat, "Oh no, I'm sorry. Just your accent is different from where I come from."

The boy smirked, "Nah, it's fine. I'm Damien, I'm from Ireland." Damien said and extended his hand in greeting.

McKynleigh shook his hand, "I'm McKynleigh, I'm from Kentucky."

Damien smiled, then nearly jumped when he remembered what he was doing. He pulled out a blue sheet of paper from his pocket, "Since we now know each other, I was hoping ye'd be able to help me find my locker."

McKynleigh wore a dumb found expression and had to apologize, "I'm sorry, I just recently moved here and didn't get a chance to catch the tour. But maybe, let me see." She requested and Damien handed her the paper.

She looked at her locker number, than back down to his, "Oh, yours is just five down that way."

Damien looked where here finger led, descending into the hall, "Ah, thank you a bunch!"

McKynleigh nodded, and began to walk the same way to her first period class.

~Journalism, Room 36~

A little over an hour has passed. The dull room was like a lullaby except to the students eyes. A pale brown painted wall with little holes where staples used to be. The tables were just as boring. The only splashes of color was chewed gum stuck to the bottoms and the legs of the table.

McKynleigh was about to let out a yawn when the teacher, Mr Ulrich exclaimed, "Oh right! Don't forget today after school, 3:00 to 4:00 we are holding an informational meeting for our newly founded and funded glee club!"

McKynleigh rested her chin on he hand. She always loved to sing. Maybe this could be her chance and she should take it.

"Oh, I am so joining that club!" Some black and near bald boy exclaimed. Though it was easy to mistake it for a girl.

"I'm with ya. I'd be gleefully glad to join glee!" An overweight girl spoke to the boy.

That's when the bell rang, and McKynleigh grabbed her bag and jogged down the hall to her locker. It wasn't to far from journalism, but it was far enough that a traffic jam can be caused easily. McKynleigh opened her locker and replaced her materials swiftly and appropriately to her next class.

She turned to get to her next class, Geometry. When she spotted Damien. She smiled and walked up to him. He looked sweaty.

"Hey!" McKynleigh chirped, "Just got back from sport?"

Damien nodded, "Yeah, football." He said a little breathy.

McKynleigh was immediately confused, "Football? Aren't you a little too scrawny for that?"

Damien was also confused, when he realized both their mistakes, "Oh right. I forgot here it's soccer."

Now McKynleigh understood.

"So you going to join glee?" Damien asked out of nowhere.

Truthfully it took McKynleigh by surprise. She only spent that last minute of class thinking about it, but it sounded pretty fun. She nodded.

"I guess I could tryout. How bad can it be?" Damien asked rhetorically.

~Lunch~

McKynleigh walked out of the lunch line with a yellow plastic tray in her hands. She had no idea where to sit. She tried to spot Damien, so far he was the only person she wasn't shy to talk to. Since they were both new, things can be related too.

"McKynleigh!" Someone called, but it was a female voice. McKynleigh looked around to find who was calling her. She spotted a table with the red headed girl from journalism and that boy she was talking to. Then Damien, and some other boy with glasses.

She was waving quickly, and also motioning to go that way.

McKynleigh looked behind her to see if she was mistaken, and when no one else was responding to the girl, McKynleigh walked over to the stone round table.

"Hey!" the red head and Damien greeted her. She responded with a hi and sat down between them.

"I'm Hannah," the red head introduced, then gestured to the fashionable boy, "And this is-"

"I can introduce myself, Hannah." He said in a jokingly tone, "I'm Alex Newell. We're from your journalism class " Alex reminded.

"And I'm Cameron." The boy in thick glasses waved

McKynleigh knew but she didn't want to seem rude, "Yeah, you were the two talking about joining glee club."

"Yeah, and we kind of heard that you were going to join, too." Alex said facing to both Damien and McKynleigh.

Damien looked kind of shocked, "I'm sorry, is that bad?"

Hannah's eyes widened, "Oh no, not at all. In fact were kind of hoping we can help each other give friendly advice on our singing."

McKynleigh smiled, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Yeah, me too." Damien added.

The other three whooped and clapped.

Hannah leaned into the table, "Okay, how about before school starts, we all meet each other in the choir room?"

"Deal." They all agreed.

For a first day, things went fine.


	3. Morning Practice

~Next Day in the Choir Room~

It was empty except for a lonely Cameron who was tapping his acoustic guitar in patience. He rested his head on one of the pillowed walls, sitting down on the wooden floor. He had came early, but that's because he'd thought they'd be here. Guess he forgot Alex loved fashion and Hannah doesn't like being woken up. For McKynleigh and Damien, he wasn't sure about their excuse.

But since they weren't late, he figured nothing to worry about. He just stared at the clock and began to strum a few random chords. He noticed the short yet mature Ellis Wylie coming in.

"Hey Cameron." She said in her monotone voice.

Cameron lifted his hand from his guitar to wave, "Hey Ellis."

"What'cha doing?" She asked as she plopped down on the floor in front of him.

Cameron pointed up to the wall clock, "Just waiting for my friends to get here so we can practice our songs for glee auditions."

"Really?" Ellis asked, but then quickly said, "I was thinking of joining, but I'm not sure."

"Want to practice?" Cameron asked, tapping the acoustic in his lap.

Ellis stood up, and played with the elastic band of her bright red tutu over her blue jeans, "Um, sure." She walked to the middle of the choir room and faced Cameron, "You know _Mercy_? By Duffy?"

Cameron nodded, and whistled to the band that was just beginning to set up, notifying to play her request.

Ellis: "Mercy" By Duffy

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah x4_

I love you  
>But I gotta stay true<br>My morals got me on my knees  
>I'm begging, please stop playing games<p>

I don't know what this is  
>'Cause you got me good<br>Just like you knew you would

I don't know what you do  
>But you do it well<br>I'm under your spell

You got me begging you for mercy  
>Why won't you release me<br>You got me begging you for mercy  
>Why won't you release me<br>I said, release me

Whooping and whistling behind Ellis at the door echoed in the hallways. Apparently in the middle of the song everyone arrived. Ellis was shocked, but glad they liked her. Now it was the others time to shine in front of their friends.

McKynleigh: "Piece of my Heart" by Janis Joplin

_Oh, Come On, Come On, Come On, Come On_

_Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man? Yeah an' didn't I give you nearly anything that a woman possibly can?_

_Honey you know I did_

_And, and each time I tell myself that I, well think I've had enough but I'm gonna, gonna show you baby, that women can be tough_

_I want you to come on,come on, come on, come on and take it_

_Take another piece of my heart now, baby_

_Oh, Oh, Break it_

_Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, Oh, have a _

_Have another little piece of my heart now, baby_

_Well you know you got it, it makes you feel good_

_Oh, yes indeed_

Hannah and Alex: "Single Ladies" by Beyonce

Both:

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
>All the single ladies (All the single ladies)<br>All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up  
><em>

Alex:_  
>Up in the club, we just broke up<br>I'm doing my own little thing  
>You decided to dip but now you wanna trip<br>Cause another brother noticed me  
>I'm up on him, he up on me<br>don't pay him any attention_

Hannah:_  
>Cause I cried my tears, for three good years<br>Ya can't be mad at me_

Hannah:_  
>Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it<br>If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<br>If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it _

Both:

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
>Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh<br>_

They heard another clap, except it wasn't from any of them. It actually came from the journalism teacher, director of the glee club, Mr Ulrich, "That was excellent! Absolutely beautiful, all of you!" He paused, "If you did that in front of the others, it'd be _magnificent_."

"He sure has a lot of words for great." Hannah mumbled towards McKynleigh and Cameron, whom silently snickered.

"It's sad that I couldn't hear all of you, but the bell is going to ring. And if you come to this afternoon's audition, I promise you'll get a chance." Ulrich swore, so glad that these people would be in the glee club.

When he left to the journalism everyone laughed together and got in for a group hug.

~Hallways~

Cameron walked out the the choir room with the neck of the guitar in his hand, though careful to keep it from dragging. He was approached by a girl he knew from freshman year, Tiffany Brooks. She was his partner in biology last year.

"Hey Tiffany." Cameron smirked at her.

Tiffany smiled back, "Hey, Cam. I heard you on the guitar earlier."

Cameron looked at her, "Yeah?"

"I also found out your joining glee." Tiffany shrugged.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Probably not." Tiffany admitted zipping up her yellow hoodie and brushed her wavy auburn hair behind her shoulder, "Singing in front of people _freak_ me out."

"Ah, so you can sing?" Cameron chuckled.

Tiffany scoffed, "A little."

The five minute bell rang, signifying the time to start to get to class.

Cameron took off his glass and cleaned them with his red and black flannel shirt, "Well, gotta be getting to class." He saluted to her, "See you later."

"Yeah," Tiffany said softly, "Bye."

"Elsewhere in Hallways"

Samuel stood in front of his indigo locker with his girlfriend Sherrie.

"Bye Sherrie, I don't want you to be late to class." Samuel said, holding both of Sherrie's hands.

"But I want to hear you sing." Sherrie whined, gazing up at Samuel.

Samuel loved Sherrie, and wouldn't want to get her in trouble, "Tell you what, go to class, and if you come support me at the glee auditions, you can hear me sing a song dedicated to you."

Sherrie looked a bit disappointed, "You're joining glee?"

Samuel looked at his girlfriend with a blank expression, "What's wrong with glee, Sherrie?"

Sherrie shrugged innocently, "It truthfully sounds _dorky_."

"Please?" Samuel begged, kissing her on the lips, "Go to class. I'll meet you after school."

Sherrie skipped off, her blond curls bouncy with each hop.

Samuel looked down the halls for teachers. There was none, coast was clear. Samuel jogged down the tiled hallway all the way to the boy's bathroom and banged on the door a few times.

"C'mon Drew." He called quietly, pulling his dreads in a ponytail.

A boy in a bleach mullet came out. Like his friend, he wore bright neon pants, except Drew wore bright green, while Samuel wore his neon pink ones. And they both wore band t-shirts for some sort of classic band. Drew wore KISS while Samuel pulled off Journey.

"I need you to help me with a song for my girlfriend." Samuel informed his friend.

Drew nodded, "Yeah, the equipment is in the band room." They walked in a quick pace, ducking under windows, careful not to get spotted.

"So what song are you going to sing her?" Drew questioned.

Samuel pulled out sheet music from his back pocket, "_Oh Sherrie_."


	4. Patience

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I know the story itself is starting out slow, that's why I'm updating fast so we can get to the drama and such. And thanks for the reviews :D**

~Gym Room~

It was fourth period, and music was still heard. They all guessed Samuel and Drew must've skipped class again. They did the same thing last year as well, mostly to play on their instruments and sing 'till their lungs hurt.

The gym was fairly large. Half of it was a basketball court. The other was empty with nothing but blue pads on the floor for protection. The court was in use for the team, and their coach wasn't too happy with the newbies.

"C'mon! Get it together!" Coach Wilson shouted at several Freshmen. He sighed exaggeratedly, "Bryce Johnson!" Coach shouted to one of the Juniors. A guy standing by the sidelines shot around towards his coach, "Show 'em how it's done!"

He smiled when he said that, and pulled his bean a little tighter on his head. Bryce and the other juniors ran out onto the court and stole the ball from the freshmen. Bryce started bouncing the ball at a fast pace then started running with it. A lot of swift movements took place. Bryce took a chance and shot when he was still near the middle of the court.

And he scored!

The students on the other side of the class just stared. They were on the floor doing stretches. Except for some of the girls, they were all making goo goo eyes at Bryce. Even one of the Junior girls, Emily was doing her famous hair flips.

"Whoop! Good job, Bryce!" Emily called.

One of the smaller sophomores, Matheus literally looked up at everyone. He didn't see the reason why they loved Bryce. Yeah, he was the basketball star, but everyone knew he was a womanizer. Maybe these ladies just want to be his woman. He didn't get it.

"My class! Time to focus!" The other teacher, Mr Woodlee shouted, "But before we do, today after school, official auditions begin for glee! Tomorrow is also the official auditions for the sport programs."

Glee? Maybe that can get Matheus noticed. Women love singers. Justin Timberlake, Bruno Mars. Then look at their _height_. Matheus has to stand on a step stool to hug his own mother. But it was worth a shot.

Some others had the same thought. Including Emily and her friends.

Even one of Emily's friends from a long time, Jersey, "I'm so joining. Yesterday, I saw Bryce at the info meeting."

Emily gasped, "Really?"

That's when all the girls joined into the conversation.

Matheus thought to himself, "_Well it's official, I'm in_."

~Geometry~

Damien sat up front next to Cameron and in front of Alex and Hannah. Instead of learning, they had been talking amongst each other.

"You remember Lindsay, right?" Hannah started, "She was totally was being phony."

Damien had no idea who Lindsay was, he may have a class with her but he didn't know her, "Who's Lindsay?"

"Lindsay is some girl who tries to make tings all about her." Hannah informed him.

And Cameron added, "She also has a hard time letting others speak."

"She was just being annoy-" Hannah paused and noticed Alex dozing off, "Um, yo! Fashion Divo!"

Cameron snapped in front of Alex's face, and he awoke back to reality, "Hmm?"

"Dude, what's wrong with ya'?" Damien asked, looking where he was previously staring. Just a wall.

Alex exhaled depressed, "I'm not sure, don't really want to talk about it."

"You sure? Because if you ever need someone to talk to,-" Cameron was cut off when Alex quickly, "I'm fine, when I want to talk about it I will." Alex reassured and picked up his bag when he eyed the wall clock, seeing it was almost time for lunch.

What could it be?

~Cafeteria~

Matheus sat down at the stone table, people staring at him. He knew it was because his height. He was probably one of the only fifteen year-old's who were under five feet. His mother had taken him to doctors so maybe they could tell them what was up. But turns out, he was just short.

But Matheus didn't care. It wasn't exactly a harm. He just needed a little pick-up once in a while. So far he faced no problems with his height.

"What's up, shorty?"

Except for that.

Matheus turned around to see his friend, Samuel and Drew walking towards his table.

"Is that really necessary?" Matheus asked, but not really wanting an answer, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Samuel and Drew sat down and started eating their lunch, "Yesterday he spent the entire day with Sherrie," Drew explained dramatically.

"And spent the entire day today perfecting the song for her for glee." Samuel finished, clearly exhausted.

Matheus was amazed. So that's what it was like to have a girlfriend? That's scary, "Wait, you're joining glee too?"

"Yep, want to get a head start on our music career." Drew answered, wrapping one arm around Samuel and giving him a nookie.

"Dude, watch the dreads!" Samuel laughed then asked Matheus, "You auditioning?"

Matheus scoffed, "Yeah. A whole mess of cheerleaders are joining. Then again, so is Bryce." He said glumly and crossing his arms. This is when it struck him. _He knew what he was going to sing_.

"You know, I wonder where Sherrie is?" Samuel thought aloud, glaring around the overpopulated cafeteria in hopes of finding his blond haired girlfriend.

Elsewhere, most of the female body that knew Bryce and knew had a shot with him were practicing singing for the auditions in Glee club. It had gotten to the point instead of singing, they'd scream the songs at each other. It was all creepy, crazy, and annoying. It was hard to understand.

McKynleigh sat with her new friends Hannah and Damien, and would always turn around to see Alex whom was pushing around his jell-o with a spork. Damien told her what happened, and she has been curious to what he was thinking.

"Hmm," McKynleigh thought, she could stand to see someone sad, "Maybe he has a crush? Or maybe just nervous about the auditions? Or,-"

Damien cut her off there, "He said he'd tell us when he wants. Let's just leave the lad be."

McKynleigh shrugged and took a bite of Sloppy Joe.

Waiting was probably the only way to go from there.


	5. Auditions

**A/N: Sorry, took a few day break. I haven't been writing, I'm sorry. I just felt unmotivated for some reason. Well anyway, apologies, I'll try not to make it happen again.**

~Choir Room~

Mr Robert Ulrich, Journalism teacher and the coach of the glee club, was truthfully nervous. Not many people came to the informational meeting. He did hear a rumor a variety of females wanted to join because Bryce showed up at the meeting yesterday. Whom was the last person he'd expect to see.

What cheered him up, was he remembered the group that was singing this morning. He was in the small side office when they all came and sang their hearts out. He was thinking of just letting them join right when they walk through the door.

Mr Ulrich was setting up chairs when he heard the wood door open.

"_Already_?" Mr Ulrich wondered, "_The Bell hasn't rang yet_."

He turned around and saw it was just one of his blond haired fellow teachers, Mrs Anders.

"Good afternoon Nikki." Mr Ulrich greeted and smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since I am an actual chorus teacher, so I thought I might be able to help you out." Mrs Anders chimed.

Mr Ulrich grinned, he may need all the help he could get, "Yes, that'd be amazing!"

The scream of the bell rang through the populated hallways. Mr Ulrich smiled hoping to see a lot a bright and happy faces. Not exactly. Almost no one was heading in the Choir room's direction except for Bryce and a few female followers. Not many though. Maybe being titled as a dork really wasn't worth Bryce Ross-Johnson.

He smiled when he saw the group of kids singing this morning follow right behind him. Then a delayed Samuel and Drew came, Samuel keep constantly glancing over his shoulder and wearing a nervous expression. Matheus then came behind them, looking pretty proud. And last he saw Lindsay and Marissa come at about the same time. Was this all?

Better than none. Mr Ulrich sat down on the bench at the piano, Mrs Anders leaning against it. The students walked back into the cushioned room and sat down at the choir steps.

Mr Ulrich stood up, and looked at the faces he was going to see a frequently. Some of them he recognized, others he didn't even know went to Figaro High School.

"Welcome," He greeted, "I'm so glad you students decided to join the _art_ of _show choir_." Mr Ulrich exaggerated, "This year is going to be exciting. If you came to the informational meeting yesterday you would've found out we,-" Mr Ulrich had to pause, when he noticed the students were already getting bored, zoning out, and the cheer squad were writing their numbers on Bryce's shoulder.

Mrs Anders had to step in, "You know what, how about we just get to the auditions. So which one of you would like to go first?"

This is when more than half of them tensed up. But then, a Caucasian female with bright blue eyes and dark hair stood up with pride, "I guess I'll start it off." She walked to the center in front of the piano and smiled, "My name is Lindsay Pearce, and I'm going to be singing, Teenage Dream."

(To Save time, I'm not going to type the lyrics, so just imagine a soft version of it)

When she was done, she did a small curtsy and walked back to her seat.

"Damn! Girl, that was awesome!" Mrs Anders exclaimed, leaning back in spinning chair.

Some people clapped, others scolded, but the rest thought nothing of it.

Damien leaned over to Hannah and asked, "Is that the phony girl you were talking about?"

Hannah and Alex both nodded. Mr Ulrich turned back to the class and asked who wanted to go next. Same response. No one. Before Ulrich decided to go randomly, Bryce waved his hand and stood up. He walked to the shiny brown piano.

"Hi I'm Bryce Ross-Johnson," (No brainer) "And I'll be singing In My Head."

The cheerleaders whooped and cheered for him, shaking their pom poms just like in the games. They were so distracted by Bryce's gorgeousness they didn't realize everyone else was glaring at them.

(He sings "In My Head" by Jason Derulo)

"That was great, we are really going to need a deep voice like yours." Mr Ulrich noted. The girls were star stricken.

Matheus felt like this was his chance. If he sang now, the girls can compare it and there would be a chance they'd love his voice.

"I'd like to go next" He blurted without thinking. Every turned to stare at him. Some of the cheerleaders snickered, others smiled in either support or because they found it ridiculous. Someone at that size, it's hard to believe they have a singing voice at all.

Samuel friendly slapped his friend's shoulder, "Go on, Matheus."

Matheus got up from the back, truthfully a little scared.

"Hi, I'm Matheus Fernandez." He looked to the band and lightly whispered the song he was going to sing.

(Matheus sings "Somebody to Love" by Justin Bieber. Don't ask, I was running out of options.)

In the middle of the song, the door slammed open and a girl slid in, "Sorry! I'm sorry I'm late!"

The band faded to a stop and everyone turned to the late intruder. She paused and looked around, "I'm, once again, sorry." she ducked down and practically crawled to where everyone was sitting.

"Wait, stand up." Mr Ulrich told the girl.

She stood up at about four foot-eleven.

"What's your name?"

"Destiny Bell." Destiny answered with a bold voice, but still trying to cower down.

Mr Ulrich did remember her from the meeting yesterday, she was late for that too, "Why are you late?"

Destiny was hesitant to answer, "Um,"

~Destiny's Flashback~

The bell had rang, and Destiny was in a hurry to get to the glee auditions. The halls were crowded and the space between everyone was pretty enclosed. Plus with Destiny's small stature, it just took one accidental push to knock Destiny in her locker.

After yelling for ten minutes, the janitor finally passed and opened the isolated locker and Destiny fell out onto the black and yellow tiled floor.

"I'm sorry, thank you!"

~End Flashback, Choir room~

"-... I was pushed in my locker." Destiny admitted, looking down in shame.

Bryce, Emily, and Jersey nearly died laughing. Mr Ulrich shot them a look. It was rude to laugh at someone like that.

"I'm _really_ sorry to interrupt." Destiny repeated one more time, "But on a side note, whoever was singing that is a really damn good singer."

Matheus looked down and his face just barely was turning pinkish. He never actually sang for an audience, so this made him feel good.

"So, Destiny, would you like to sing now?"

Destiny shrugged, "Sure."

She and Matheus switched places.

"I'm going to be singing," She exhaled and said, "Just Dance, by Lady Gaga."

(Destiny sings Just Dance, but imagine it in an alternating of mid and high range)

Mr Ulrich brought his hand to chin, "I think we can work on it, but I'd say it's a good start."

"Yeah," Mrs Anders added, "I can probably work with her on it."

(You know what, I'm getting tired of typing, and I can't think of anymore comments for the teachers to say, so I'm just going to edit it later, and just skip to the last one where some of the drama begins to start)

Samuel was the only one not to sing. He was still waiting for Sherrie. What took her so long?

"Has anyone haven't gone yet?" Mr Ulrich asked, looking around hoping they were.

Samuel raised his hand, "I'm waiting for my girlfriend."

Mr Ulrich shrugged, "If you want you can come in anytime to audition."

Samuel looked around, everyone staring at him, he sighed with his decision, "Yeah, I'll do it today."

Samuel grabbed his guitar, and Drew went up with him and pushed one of the band players into hand him the guitar.

"I'm Samuel, and I'm going to be singing a song dedicated to my girlfriend, Sherrie."

(I am going to write these lyrics to get the feel to it)

Samuel: "Oh Sherrie" by Steve Perry

_You should've been gone_

_Knowing how I made you feel_

_And I should've been gone_

_After all your words of steel_

_Oh I must have been a dreamer_

_[Drew: Must have been a dreamer I know]_

_And I must've been someone else_

_[Drew: Someone Else]_

_And we should've been over_

_[Drew: Over now]_

_Oh Sherrie_

_Our Love Holds On_

_Hold on,_

_Oh Sherrie-_

Samuel paused, as he saw out the window of the door. It was Sherrie in the arms of another guy. He recognized as one of the guys from the softball team. Sherrie was laughing and smiling. Samuel put down his guitar on the table with a harsh grip, something he'd never do to his guitar.

He rushed outside the door and was right behind his (ex) girlfriend and whispered, "Sherrie?"

Both Sherrie and the jock turned around to find out who it was. When Sherrie saw her boyfriend's signature dreads and depressed blue eyes she sighed, "Sam."

**A/N: So, the drama begins! Ha ha, anyway, I really appreciate reviews, I don't mind criticizer, just don't make it harsh.**


	6. Like a Family

**A/N: I'd just want to take the time to thank **_**Remedies**_** for the advice. I read over some chapters and I've realized they are very scattered and I think it's mostly because I want to get all the characters introduced and other things. Otherwise, I think it's because I need to work on writing skills. Thank you.**

**Edit: [1. 8/8/11] I just wanted to fix the focus problem. So I did take out somethings.**

"Sherrie, what's going on?" Samuel asked, frequently glancing back and forth between Sherrie and the guy.

Sherrie looked up to her lovers, "I told you Samuel, glee club is just too dorky." Samuel's eyes showed his depression, "B-but-," He stuttered clearly confused, "We discussed getting married, you didn't even hear the song I was dedicating for you."

Sherrie shrugged, "Sorry Sam, but I'm with Richie now." She said softly, running her fingers up her new boyfriend's pecs.

Richie stepped in, "Besides, if you were going to dedicate this babe a song, make sure my grandmother doesn't know it."

Samuel was tempted to punch Richie, but Cameron; Damian; Matheus and Drew burst open the door and tried to lead Samuel back into the choir room.

"_Real_ nice, Sherrie." Drew said sarcastically before slamming the door.

Sherrie, looking not phased by the events that just took place, held onto Richie and they walked out to the field.

Tears rolled down Samuel's cheeks. He tried to hide them. But no one really cared after his girlfriend decided to tell him they were over by going with another guy. Even Bryce and his groupies weren't cracking up. Second day back to school and already things weren't going too good.

Everyone was around him. Giving him enough space to breath, but still close enough for comfort. It was an awkward silence. What were they suppose to say? _Don't worry, you were to good for her_? Samuel already knew she was the best thing that ever happened him.

Mr Ulrich knew this was a bad time. He had gone through it a few times in his high school years, and some of the past years. But there was one way he knew that had always helped him.

"You know, glee club is a place where you can express your feelings and show who you are." Mr Ulrich said softly, turning to all the faces, "Sam, would you like to sing how you feel?"

Samuel sniffled and wiped away the last of his tears, "You know what? Yeah."

Mr Ulrich handed him a microphone. Samuel never thought he'd have to learn this song. But now was a good time to sing it. It took a second to regain himself. He stood and held the microphone, staring at it expecting it to sing for him. However he knew he was going to have to sing it for himself. He looked to Drew was grabbing the guitar and handing it to Samuel. This was Samuel's time.

The song started with a soft guitar. And barely a few seconds into it, he sang with true words.

[_Without You_ - Hinder]

_I just wanna be alone tonight_  
><em>I just wanna take a little breather<em>  
><em>Cause lately all we do is fight<em>  
><em>And every time it cuts me deeper<em>

_Cause something's changed_  
><em>You've been acting so strange<em>  
><em>And its taking its toll on me<em>  
><em>Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave<em>

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday_  
><em>Without you, I'm seein myself so differently<em>  
><em>I didn't wanna believe it then<em>  
><em>But it all worked out in the end<em>  
><em>When I watched you walk away<em>  
><em>Well I never thought I'd say<em>  
><em>I'm fine<em>  
><em>Without you<em>

_Called you up cause' it's been long enough_  
><em>And you said that you were so much better<em>  
><em>We have done a lot of growing up<em>  
><em>We were never meant to be together<em>

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange_  
><em>And it's taken its toll on me<em>  
><em>It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave<em>

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday_  
><em>Without you, I'm seein myself so differently<em>  
><em>I didn't wanna believe it then<em>  
><em>But it all worked out in the end<em>  
><em>When I watched you walk away<em>  
><em>Well I never thought I'd say<em>  
><em>I'm fine<em>  
><em>Without you<em>

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange_  
><em>And it's taken it's toll on me<em>  
><em>It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave<em>

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday_  
><em>Without you, I'm seein myself so differently<em>  
><em>I didn't wanna believe it then<em>  
><em>But it all worked out in the end<em>  
><em>When I watched you walk away<em>  
><em>Well I never thought I'd say<em>  
><em>I'm fine,<em>  
><em>Without you<em>  
><em>Without you<em>

_Without you_  
><em>Without you<em>  
><em>I just wanna be alone tonight,<em>  
><em>I just wanna take a little breather. <em>

And with that he strummed the last chord. It was silent. Everyone expected Samuel's eyes to be flooding with tears. But he looked fine. Shockingly, the first person to start the applause was Emily. This song reminded her of her break ups. In Sophomore year she thought she fell in love with a DJ. But he was just using her.

Everyone else followed in the applause. No one spoke, just clapped for their friend.

Nikki looked tear filled, it was beautiful. Even if it was forgetting about someone you loved. Mr Ulrich felt proud. He was the one who wanted to break the silence.

"How do you feel now Samuel?"

Samuel looked to his guitar, then glanced to his friends, "Pretty bad still, but better."

Mr Ulrich glanced at the clock. It was close to four, and that's when they all had to leave.

"Okay, I know this was a very hard and dramatic session but hopefully this will all blow over soon. But in other cases, we need to think of a song to sing for the 'Welcoming' assembly on Friday. Come back Thursday and have a song prepared."

They all softly nodded their heads and grabbed their bags to leave. They made an exit out the front to either wait for their ride or get into their ride.

The sky was clouding and the exiting people tugged on their coats. Bryce went out to his dad's old 1996 Buick Regal Sedan with Jersey right on his tail. Emily was getting picked up by her dad and he still believes she's an angel. She is, just not the perfect one he thinks her to be.

Alex and Hannah were going to take her car, but Alex thought he'd walk instead.

"Guys, I think there's something seriously wrong with Alex." Hannah said before stepping into her car.

Damian shrugged, "Maybe its girl issues?"

Lindsay nodded stepping into the conversation, "Probably. Maybe he's just not ready because people may make fun of him for his interest or maybe it'll start drama."

Drew glanced at Lindsay, "Thank you for you wonderful insight." He said rather rudely.

Lindsay looked rather hurt with a pouted lip and eyes lowered but she let it go. She didn't quiet understand why they were like this to her. But she didn't care. they'd regret it when she's the savior of the glee club.

Cameron drove up after agreeing to carpool some of them home.

"C'mon. If we hurry we could make it in time for some dinner." He called.

The girls wringed their hair out before stepping in, while the men just handled it like men. Excluding Samuel and Drew, shook their long hair as they jumped into the car. When the water splashed everyone inside the car it was on instinct to start whining.

"Oh c'mon, was that necessary?"

"Really? I just got this blouse."

Yep, already feeling like a big happy family.

**A/N: Ok I haven't exactly been working on chp 7. I've been having writers block and a serious case of lazy butt. So I'm going to start working on it fairly soon. I'm probably going to start on it when I get a chance to work on the plot. Thank you, I appreciate reviews, and believe it or not, I actually appreciate the critique better. I want to know if I'm doing something wrong!**


End file.
